


just for tonight

by verscourge



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Light Bondage, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Praise Kink, let yourself be loved PLEASE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verscourge/pseuds/verscourge
Summary: Something about nearly dying really changed a girl.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	just for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda-sorta a sequel to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191000).

The incensory burned.  
Kleo sat on her apartment bed lost in thought, watching the smoke. 

She’d spent months recovering, the slash down her side having nearly killed her. Even now, her dreams were vaguely haunted by the fight, flashes of fear and anger that rushed at her like specters in the night. 

Kleo sighed and looked down at herself. She was clad in a nightshirt and bottom smallclothes, having come back after a long day yearning to crawl into bed. Her latest check-in with the chirurgeon saw her cleared for duty once more. She lifted her nightshirt and looked down at her scar. It was furiously red and angry looking, but healed. She heard Zenos’ voice echoing in her mind, and shook her head in frustration. Never had a battle preyed upon her so heavily and for so long. It seemed fitting for her scar to look as alive as it did.

During her recovery, she’d spent much of her time visited by her various allies. Kleo was mildly uncomfortable with all the attention, but it assuaged her heart to see each and every one of them safe. Yet the Scions remained unconscious, with research ongoing into their condition. She was frustrated at her inability to do anything, and had begun requesting daily reports on the research. Finally having to admit defeat at her own limitations in understanding the information, she was assured by Tataru that she’d be the first to know of any promising breakthroughs.

Still also was the question of Kleo’s vision during the fight. 

A knock at her door broke her train of thought, and she glanced up in surprise. It was late, and she’d generally been refusing visitors to her apartment. It was her sanctuary, her place to retreat when she couldn’t take any more concerned looks. Not to mention there was a storm at work outside, snow swirling and wind gusting with fervor. Nothing new for Ishgard, but also enough to prevent much travel. 

The knock sounded again, more insistent. Disregarding her state of dress, Kleo rose and went to the door, opening it with mild annoyance. That changed to pleasure when she looked upon the face of one Aymeric de Borel. He wore a thick coat over casual clothing, which surprised her, and a scarf bundled at his neck. He carried only a small satchel with him, unarmed. Covered in a thin layer of snow and hair disheveled, he looked relieved to see her.

“Ah, good. You’re here.”

Kleo blinked. “Yes.” she responded slowly, still not comprehending his sudden appearance. Aymeric’s expression changed to one of fondness, and he raised an eyebrow. “May I?”

At this, she understood. He was actually calling upon her, at this hour. Kleo looked down at her state of undress, and Aymeric’s attention turned to it as well. He looked away politely, but not before she caught the corners of his mouth quirking slightly. Feeling exposed but defiant, she shook her head. “‘m pretty tired, actually, and was just-”

Aymeric’s face turned to her again, and when their eyes met she felt a small shock travel through her. “I beg a visit.” His expression was unreadable, and despite his words, clearly brooking no debate.

Kleo frowned, not having expected him to push his invitation- or lack thereof. He stepped closer to her, and she could feel the coldness of the storm outside coming off him. She softened a bit, concerned for his state, and stepped aside with a sigh. “Come in and get warm, then.”

A pleased look spread across Aymeric’s face, and he nodded his head. “My thanks.”

He entered, and Kleo watched him take in the layout of the small apartment before him. It was sparse and utilitarian. With the exception of a bathing room in the back, the space was one room. There was a small table for dining near the door, adjacent to a little kitchen area. Otherwise, the main area of focus was her sleeping area. A large bed with an iron frame was center, covered in dark red bedclothing. A bedside table stood nearby, an incensory burning. A long mirror hung on the wall to the right of her bed. The window curtains were closed, blocking the view of the storm whipping by outside. A fire was alive in the small fireplace, crackling soothingly. Other than said fireplace, there was no light save for a dim lamp on the dining table. The atmosphere was cozy and intimate.

He placed his satchel on one of the chairs at the table, and began to unwrap his scarf. Kleo took his wet outer clothing and placed them near the fire to dry. She let her gaze travel his form. He wore a rich blue sweater and plain black trousers. She’d seen him casually dressed before, but never within the confines of her private apartment. It was... strangely exciting.

Kleo looked up and saw that Aymeric had caught her inspection. His eyebrows were raised in amusement, and she remembered her own state of dress. She raised her chin, once again feeling defiant, and shrugged. "Care for tea?"

Aymeric nodded, and she put a kettle on the stove. She felt him wordlessly watching her move around the little kitchen, and chose to ignore him. Kleo reviewed their interactions over the past few months in her mind.

He had literally run to her room upon her waking, and proceeded to flip her world upside down. She'd never expected him to actually kiss her, though gods knew she'd wanted it. Kleo had spent years yearning for him, opting to ignore her urges in denial. He was Lord Commander- and Speaker, now- of Ishgard. While others may call her a Warrior of Light, she merely saw herself as the scared and dirty girl on the streets of Ul'dah, willing to do anything for a bit of coin. Over time, she'd also come to fear the growing strength of her feelings for him. The last time she'd let herself love someone (the very word made her wince), it had ended in tragedy. She'd long resolved to never let herself be so vulnerable again. 

But he'd managed to slowly break down those walls, in that polite and quiet manner he had. Aymeric had shown her blatant affection for years, with each use of the words "my friend" sounding like a confession. Gods knew she'd pushed him away over and over, especially after every sexual encounter between them. She had seduced Aymeric for years, then pretended the brief half-dressed acts never happened. He'd silently followed suit, seeming to respect her choice. 

But after that, his looks were far more intense and his affection far more obvious. They'd spent much time together, many nights up talking late at his manor. More than a few times dining together, relieving adventures with each other. Over time, their physical affection had increased, with an arm caress here and a cupped cheek there. More than once they'd leaned on each other after a confrontation, or sat shoulder to shoulder before a fire. Once she had to leave Ishgard, they had exchanged letters frequently, and his own brimmed with clear longing to travel with her.

But never had they kissed. Yet after her near death at Zenos' hand, Aymeric had seemed to reach his limit. When he kissed her, Kleo had felt herself reaching her own. She'd relented, finally. Their kiss had years of bottled frustration and affection poured into it, and there had been more since. Numerous times during her recovery, Aymeric had visited her, soothing Kleo's worries with kisses that swept her away. Each time, he'd murmured his gladness for her safety, and promised they'd keep moving forward. _Together_. Every time, he used the word "together", and every time her heart leapt and her stomach sank.

She was terrified. 

Now she'd been cleared to leave the infirmary, had gotten back to her apartment, and Aymeric had showed up at her door within hours. Her trepidation was strong, and her self-consciousness was bouncing around her mind tauntingly. Kleo wasn't a fool. She knew he'd begun courting her properly now. He'd taken to bringing her flowers while she'd been recovering, sending her intimate notes when he had to leave the city for any reason, and again there were those kisses. Most telling, Aymeric had stopped calling her "my friend", slowly beginning to say "my lady"- and not as a standard gesture of respect. It made her want to run, while simultaneously making her melt. 

She hated it, yet felt a thrill every time.

"Is aught amiss?" Aymeric queried, voice close. Kleo started, having not realized he'd come up behind her.

"Just lost in thought, I s'pose." She shook her head and poured their tea, turning to hand him a cup. Kleo looked up at him, and Aymeric's eyes were fixed on her watchfully. 

"Are you cold?" he asked, giving a meaningful look to her meager clothing again. 

Kleo couldn't help but laugh. It was all starting to feel terribly absurd, and she relaxed somewhat. "'m fine." she responded. "You know I hate the cold here, but a good fire soothes me. You should sit by it, as well."

He nodded, and they sat together on the rug in front of the fire. They'd done this all too many times at his manor, and it was surreal to see him here now. They let their tea sit, and Kleo found herself at a loss for words. Aymeric, however, spoke after a few moments. "How are you feeling?" 

Kleo shrugged. She genuinely felt physically fine, if not a bit tired, and told him as much. Aymeric smiled widely. "Full glad am I to hear it." He looked at her with open affection, and she was warmed from the inside out. He gently caught her chin with his hand, and leaned forward to kiss her. Kleo felt a brief moment of panic, but was drawn to him like a magnet. 

Something about nearly dying really changed a girl.

Tea already forgotten, they kissed, starting slow. He moved closer and placed a hand on her hip. Kleo felt her body respond, trying to press against him. When Aymeric wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, she sighed into the kiss with contentment. This wasn't as frightening as it used to be. 

Then he slid a hand under her shirt and up her back, and alarms began going off in her head. The idea of sex with him now suddenly made Kleo nervous, and her frustration overwhelmed her. She had never hesitated with anyone before, but now with Aymeric, so much felt at stake.

Kleo pulled away from him. Aymeric blinked. She saw him look down at her lips, and he murmured, "Apologies. I meant not to do this without your consent."

Do _this_. Kleo pondered his words a moment.

"No, I-" she trailed off, distracted by the look of his kiss-swollen lips. She didn't know how to word her feelings. Kleo was ever confused by her conflicting urges for him.

Aymeric tilted his head, and she stared. His expression had changed somewhat. He seemed to be debating with himself. 

"Do you trust me?"

Surprised, Kleo laughed. Aymeric smiled slightly. Kleo sobered after a beat, and answered honestly, "Completely." Again, she was surprised at how true that was, despite everything.

His face softened. He was clearly moved, and she felt her cheeks heat. Then he spoke again, and her heart raced.

"Pray, would you undress for me?"

His boldness shocked Kleo, and she gaped at him a moment. "S-sorry?"

Aymeric's cheeks reddened slightly, but he maintained a confident look. He cleared his throat. "Don't feel compelled if you wish not to, of course."

Kleo almost laughed again. She wanted nothing more than to undress for him. Well, perhaps she wanted more for him to undress for her. The look in his eyes held her captive, dark and heated. Despite his shyness, he was clear in his desire, and she felt herself enamoured. It was that feeling that finally broke down her hesitation.

She reached her hands down to the hem of her shirt, pausing a moment. Aymeric was watching her silently, looking for all the world like a coeurl wanting to pounce. She slowly raised her shirt and tossed it aside, baring herself to him. She had nothing on underneath, and was now down to only her bottom smallclothes. 

The light from the fire danced across Aymeric's face, and she saw his eyes darken further. Watching this change creep over him caused Kleo to sit proudly, her small breasts exposed, nipples hardening under his gaze. She was amazed at how aroused she was just being looked at by him.

Then she remembered her scar. Certainly, she had battle scars all over her body, as she knew he did. But this fresh one made her self-conscious, and she curled away from him, trying to hide that part of her. The scar ran from ribs to hip, so there was little she could do to hide it. Aymeric realized what she was doing immediately, and gently pulled her back into her original position.

"Perfect." he said, voice breathless. Kleo nearly flinched at the word, but couldn't look away from him to save her life. He reached out for her, placing a hand behind her neck and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She moaned, feeling the fabric of his sweater rubbing against her, just barely stimulating her nipples. Her shame at her scar was forgotten.

Aymeric reached down, expertly cupping and playing with her breasts. He stopped kissing her only to lean down and lap at them, sucking one and then the other into his mouth. Kleo swooned a bit, nearly collapsing from her sitting position down onto the rug. 

He leaned up again, and lightly brushed her nose with his. This made her swoon far more. He repeated his question. "Do you trust me?"

Kleo trembled at his tone of voice, dripping with promise. She nodded without thinking, desperate for him to keep touching her. 

"Say it." he said, a hint of command in his voice.

She groaned, aroused and frustrated all at once. "Yes, yes, I trust you. Now touch me."

To her dismay, Aymeric pulled away completely. "Will you lay on the bed for me?"

Kleo's head spun a bit. He had gradually taken control, and she loved it. It was entirely out of character for her. She never let men push her around in the bedroom, only letting others handle her roughly. But this felt like bliss. Letting herself go, finally letting herself give in to him. It was a relief after all these years.

She couldn't deny him.

Standing, she headed for her bed. As she went, Kleo couldn't resist swaying her hips a little, looking back at him over her shoulder. Aymeric's mouth dropped open slightly, and she gave him a small smile in satisfaction. She stretched out languidly on the bed, taking a moment to revel in her submission to her desires. It felt amazing.

Aymeric stood as well, and approached the foot of the bed. He stopped there, looking down at her with hunger all over his face. Kleo felt herself frown. "You're wearing entirely too much clothing." she pouted, and he grinned.

"Patience, my lady."

Aymeric turned away from her, and she lifted her head to see him pick up his satchel. Curiously, she watched him reach inside. From it, he pulled a few bunched lengths of long rope, silken in texture and dark blue in color. She wondered with amusement if he'd decided on that color on purpose, and then their implication hit her.

Oh, hells no.

Kleo sat up abruptly. She wanted him, but there were limits to how much she'd give up control. As she moved to speak, Aymeric turned to her once more. The look on his face stopped her. His eyes were intense, and his gaze felt like burning on her skin.

With the utmost tenderness, however, he spoke. "May I?"  
Kleo’s tensed body relaxed a bit at his tone. His body language was completely non-threatening, clearly only willing to proceed with her permission. She knew Aymeric. He'd never hurt her - not in a way she didn't want, anyway. Kleo had meant it when she said she trusted him completely. Seeing his ever-present affection and respect, she let herself contemplate letting him bind her.

She couldn't deny that, her fear of loss of control aside, it was incredibly arousing. To be at a lover's mercy was a turn-on for her, and the idea of letting Aymeric of all people do so made her stomach swoop with arousal.

Kleo felt herself relax more. He was still waiting, patient and not pressuring her in the slightest. She knew he'd abandon the idea with a word from her to do so, and that's what helped her make her decision.

"Do it." she said quietly, but with confidence in her answer. Then more softly, "Please."

She watched him actually beam, and couldn't help the little laugh that escaped her. 

"Pray, lay down." Aymeric said, and approached the side of the bed. Smile fading, Kleo obeyed, intent on following through. She was nothing if not determined when committed to something. He leaned down and dropped a soft kiss on her forehead. With lips still touching her, he continued, "Raise your hands above your head. Grasp the bars."

Trembling slightly, Kleo obeyed once more. As she gripped the bars of her bed frame, she closed her eyes. Aymeric now moved to her lips, kissing her deeply. They both moaned, tongues meeting. Kleo felt herself melting, the apprehension cooling yet again. She felt again the push and pull of her urges, but he was being so gentle with her that she didn't want him to stop. 

He seemed to sense her return to calm, and stood straight again, looking down at her. He raised the rope in his hand, gesturing to it. "May I?"

Kleo huffed, and nodded vigorously. "Get on with it already."

Aymeric laughed, then began. Clearly having done this before, he wound the rope expertly around her hands and through the bars of the bed frame, securing Kleo to the bed. She closed her eyes and hummed against the sensation, the bindings silky and soothing but without release. Finished, he nodded to her. "Acceptable?"

Kleo gave a few experimental tugs, finding just enough give to avoid hurting her, but not enough to allow her free unless he made it so. Swallowing hard against her simultaneous nervousness and arousal, she tried to speak. She managed a small noise of consent, and Aymeric chuckled. "Does this please you?

She wriggled a bit, impatiently looking at his clothes again. Pouting once more, she jerked her head at him. "Are you ever planning to take those off?"

A smile slowly spread across Aymeric’s face. Taking what felt like forever to Kleo, he removed his sweater. Watching him reveal himself, inch by inch, had her mouth watering. His body was toned, that of a warrior. As expected, he too was covered in scars, though she gasped in surprise at some of the more vicious ones on his chest. His smile turned slightly self-conscious. "The Heavens Ward." he said simply, and she felt herself bristle in anger. She had suspected for years that they'd tortured him, but she'd never been able to get him to talk about it in detail. Now she wanted to cover his scars in kisses, hurting for him. 

Aymeric leaned down and kissed her forehead again. "Hush. It was worth it."

Kleo felt tears sting the back of her eyes, but she nodded. He kissed her neck, and she let out a deep breath. It was okay. They were both here now, safe, together.

Together.

Aymeric stood straight again, chest bared to her. She couldn't stop staring at his shoulders, his abdomen, and the slope of his hips above his waistband. He smirked slightly, an expression Kleo had never seen on him before. She liked it.

"More." she purred, looking down to his trousers meaningfully.

He hummed in agreement, and began to unlace the ties on his pants. Finally, he left them fall, and Kleo laughed. Of course he was wearing silky blue smallclothes. Of course he was.

Aymeric tilted his head. "Do you approve?” he chuckled

Kleo found herself wriggling again impatiently. "I'd approve more if you removed them, yeah?"

He stood over her now, and his bulge was obvious. She openly stared, imagining him inside her. She felt feverish with want. Aymeric smiled down at her.

"Patience, my love."

She froze at the word. _Love_. He'd said it.

He was studying her intently, watching her reaction. Then he crawled onto the bed beside her on his knees, and placed a hand on Kleo’s cheek.

"I want you. More than you know. All of you. Is that all right?"

Kleo felt herself flush. She knew he'd held himself back all these years, and now she truly realized how much he'd pent up his own wants. His own face was flushed, both with arousal and honesty. She couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth. 

“Gods yes.”

Aymeric moved swiftly, standing once more at the end of the bed. He leaned down on his hands, looking up her body in appreciation, gaze settling on the last bit of clothing still covering her. Like an echo, he asked again, "May I?"

Kleo nodded wordlessly, and he seemed to deem it good enough. He hooked his fingers in the hem of her smallclothes, and ever so slowly pulled them down. Aymeric seemed entranced with the reveal, and dropped the fabric on the floor thoughtlessly. She flushed from head to toe under his appraisal, and he placed a hand on each foot, slowly spreading her legs. She was utterly exposed.

"Perfect." he repeated. She squirmed, and Aymeric frowned. Crawling upward, he rested his body lightly atop hers, stopping when their lips met. Kleo felt his clothed arousal between her legs, pressing against her. For a brief second, she thought back to all the moments they’d come together and she had refused his kisses. Guilt rushed through her, and then he rubbed himself against her. She moaned, feeling her wetness increase.

"Stop thinking." Aymeric murmured against her lips, dipping down to kiss her. They met, their kisses becoming more and more feverish. She could feel him through his smallclothes, rubbing against her, but missing the spot she needed him most. Kleo had well and truly stopped thinking now, completely caught up in sensation. Desperate to feel him, she tried to reach down to fully undress him, and was reminded of her bound hands.

"Let me go." she whined. Aymeric looked surprised. Then she said, "I need to touch you."

He chuckled darkly. "Is that the only reason you wish to be free?"

She growled. "...yes."

He shook his head. "Then I beg you, allow me to keep you bound. You're gorgeous this way." Aymeric smiled slyly. "And much more manageable."

Kleo couldn't decide if she was annoyed or aroused, and settled on the latter. "Fine. But," she mimicked his voice, "I beg you, I want you inside me."

Aymeric gasped slightly under his breath, and immediately stood. "As you wish, my love."

There was that word again. But Kleo found herself unable to care about anything but the picture before her. Aymeric pulled down his smallclothes with no hesitation now, his cock springing free and jutting proudly. Her mouth went dry, seeing now the very size of it. She'd taken larger from a Roegadyn a few times, but Elezen were nothing to scoff at, either. She felt herself throb thinking about him penetrating her with that gorgeous cock, and whimpered.

Aymeric looked pleased at her reaction, but didn't move. "I've-" he started, then stopped, looking sheepish. "I've never been with-" he gestured toward her ears and tail, and she laughed loudly. The corners of his mouth quirked up despite his previous embarrassment, and she couldn't help the purr of affection that escaped her.

"We'll be fine, trust me." she promised. Then she raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "More than fine, I must say." Kleo leered at him, and he laughed as well.

"Very well." Aymeric replied, and began slowly crawling up toward her once more. She sighed when he stopped with his mouth above her hips, breathing down between her legs. She shook slightly, realizing what he meant to do. Despite wanting him inside her, the idea of seeing him feasting on her was not at all unwelcome.

"I adore you." he said, and Kleo only had a moment to feel dismay before Aymeric lowered his mouth to her and licked a long stripe along her labia. She moaned, her head falling back, feeling herself become freshly wet again. He dove in then, his tongue lapping between her folds and along her clit skillfully. As she neared the edge, however, he pulled up, and she nearly cried. 

"You're gorgeous." he said, mouth glistening with her juices. Kleo whined, feeling resistant to his praise.

"Stop." she groaned, and Aymeric smiled.

"Stop this, my love?" Aymeric replied, flicking his tongue against her clit. 

Kleo cried out. "Yes. No. Ugh." Her ears twitched in irritation. "Stop... talking."

Aymeric tilted his head, a gesture he seemed to reserve for seduction.

"No."

She gaped. "N-no?"

Aymeric nuzzled the thatch of hair on her mound, and looked up at her seriously. "That is one thing I will no longer ask your consent for." He kissed where he'd been nuzzling. "You deserve praise, much as you may deny it."

She growled. How dare he?

Aymeric looked away a moment, and seemed to have an idea. His cock was clearly painfully hard, but he seemed content to ignore it in order to drive her mad. He moved to her side, and slid a hand up her neck. Despite herself, Kleo purred in pleasure, and he suddenly gripped her by the hair. She moaned, loving the sensation. 

Then Aymeric turned her head, and Kleo realized she was looking in the mirror on the wall across from the side of her bed. She flinched at the sight of herself. On one hand, she could see him and felt fire spread across her skin at how beautiful he was. On the other hand, she could see how obviously submissive she was to him, and it scared her. 

Why was she letting him do this? She didn't want to hear this, or see this.

Aymeric began spreading gentle kisses on her neck, moving to her collarbone while still forcing her to watch them in the mirror. She found herself moaning again. She couldn't deny it was beautiful. She was flushed all over, her clit throbbing. She didn't hate her body in the slightest, and letting herself take only their bodies in was so arousing she couldn't stand it.

Kleo turned her head toward him, and Aymeric let her while still retaining a light grip on her hair. She lifted her head and bit his neck, satisfied when he let out a groan of his own. She bit down harder, drawing blood, and found herself glancing toward the mirror. The sight of that bite on him drove her wild with a feeling she was scared to name. She watched him return to leaning above her, positioning himself between her legs.

Aymeric took himself in his hand, and rubbed the head of his cock against her opening. Kleo writhed, begging him nonsensically. "You are everything to me." he declared, as he slowly pushed into her. 

Kleo shook uncontrollably, more from his words than his finally being inside her. He entered slowly, finally pushing himself to the hilt. Aymeric released his grip on himself and leaned above her, then tightened his grip on her hair. With a gentle pull, he forced her to look at them in the mirror again. 

Kleo didn't resist. Aymeric turned his own head, and their eyes met in their shared reflection. He looked overwhelmed himself, trembling above her. "Watch." he said, and slowly began pumping into her.

Kleo couldn't contain her moans. Everything about this was perfect now that he'd stopped talking. The sight of his gorgeous body thrusting in and out of her was divine, and his eyes on hers were pure fire. His cock was perfect, stretching her in a way that had her bucking in pleasure. She was nearly sobbing in satisfaction, having spent far too long tonight dying for him to be inside her. 

"Yes." Aymeric panted suddenly, slamming hard once into her before continuing his skillful thrusting. Kleo cried out. "Look at you. You are perfect."

She was at a loss for words, too well done to process her own resistance. She wanted too much for this to continue, but gods, his words could nearly ruin it. 

Nearly.

Despite herself, Kleo found she was aroused by his praise. She hated herself for it, but then Aymeric leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth. She whimpered, and he hummed against her breast, sucking until the bud was swollen. He switched to her other breast, repeating the action, and she found herself chanting "yes, yes" over and over. She strained against the ropes around her wrists, and the feel of them aroused her even more.

She'd fully submitted to him, and she fucking loved it.

Letting her nipple go with a pop, Aymeric kissed her hard, each thrust hard and deep now. Kleo bounced on his cock, crying out incoherently. He was grunting above her, gorgeous and feral in a way she'd never imagined he could be. She looked into the mirror without his prompting, watching them like this. It was incredible. He leaned into her ear and began murmuring, having caught her gaze in the mirror once more. 

"You," he continued thrusting, words panted out, "are beautiful." His words became more broken as they neared the edge together. "Outside" he bit her neck, "and inside." He thrust so hard she slid up the bed. "I adore you. I adore you." Aymeric whispered, releasing her hair finally and moving a hand down to her clit. He rubbed furiously and Kleo wept, unable to handle the intense mix of physical pleasure and the overwhelming feelings at his praise.

When Kleo came, she bucked hard enough to nearly knock him off her. Aymeric growled long and low when she clenched around him, burying his face into her neck and crying out as he began pouring into her. His hips gave a few more weak jerks and he emptied into her as Kleo shook with over-stimulation, riding it out blissfully.

Aymeric collapsed on her, and Kleo let out a breathless laugh. He slowly pulled out, and she could feel him running down her inner thigh. He sat up on his knees, taking in the sight. His eyes widened, and he slowly dragged a finger through his spend. Aymeric raised it, along with his eyebrows, and Kleo nodded. He reached up, putting the finger in her mouth, and she swirled her tongue around it, moaning. His cock gave a twitch at the sight and sound, and he kissed her. Kleo rubbed her tongue against his, sharing his taste, and Aymeric moaned so wantonly her heart skipped a beat. She'd never have expected him to be utterly filthy.

He was perfect.

At the thought, she pulled away from his kiss. All his praise came rushing back to her. Aymeric seemed to sense her thoughts, and slowly wound his hand into her hair again. Gentle now, he turned her head, and looked at her in the mirror. Kleo was silent, unable to meet his eyes.

"Pray, my love," he spoke, and her eyes flashed up to his in their shared reflection, "allow me this. You deserve it, and I wish so much to give it to you."

Kleo sighed slightly. She took in the sight of him, hair completely wrecked, his chest flushed, his eyes tender with.... she gazed at him for a long moment, then responded without thinking, "I think I'd allow you anything."

Aymeric blinked in surprise, and Kleo's mouth dropped open. "By that I mean, here." She swallowed deeply. "In my bed." Falling back on an old standby, she leaned up and kissed his neck, sucking a dark mark near his collarbone. Picturing that mark - and her bite - under his uniform as he went about his day gave her a feeling she couldn’t name.

She pulled away, and Aymeric sighed, his eyes having fallen closed. He brushed his lips across hers in the gentlest of kisses. "For now, my love." Kleo couldn't bring herself to protest anymore. 

He slowly moved off her, placing a few kisses on her belly as he rose. Kleo watched him approach the head of the bed, and Aymeric began carefully untying the ropes that had held her for so long. At some point along the way, she had fully submitted to their control over her, and hadn't thought twice about it.

More for her to be alarmed about.

As he loosened a hand, Aymeric gently rubbed her wrist, bringing warmth to it. He placed a long kiss to the pink mark on her skin. He repeated all this with her other wrist, and Kleo felt content all over. Without realizing it, she'd started to rumble with purrs.

As Aymeric lay next to her, he laughed quietly. He pulled her to him, and they faced each other like parentheses. He stroked her side, and she didn't flinch. "That’s quite endearing, you know." he said quietly.

"Hmm?" Kleo said sleepily. If she'd had the wherewithal, she'd be surprised at how vulnerable she was letting herself be with someone.

"You... purr." Aymeric replied, a grin clear in his voice. Kleo reached out and swatted his chest lightly, and he pulled her close. She rested against his chest, letting herself doze. It had to be late, and just for tonight, she would allow him to stay.

Just for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kleo please just let yourself be loved, goddamn.
> 
> As always, catch me over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/verscourge) for more FFXIV fun.


End file.
